Tyler Breeze
Breeze debuted as an enhancement talent on the June 20, 2012 episode of rebooted NXT show, where he went under the ring name Mike Dalton, teamed with CJ Parker and lost to The Ascension (Kenneth Cameron and Conor O'Brian). Dalton got his first victory when he teamed with Jason Jordan and defeated the team of Hunico and Camacho on August 1, but lost in a rematch against the two a few weeks later. On the July 24, 2013 episode of NXT, Dalton re–debuted with a new heel gimmick, as Tyler Breeze, a narcissistic "pretty boy" obsessed with taking selfies, even during matches. Soon after, Breeze started a feud with CJ Parker, after repeatedly being "photobombed" by Parker. After the two were put in a tag team match against Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady, which they lost after Parker refused to tag in Breeze. A match between the two took place on the October 16 episode of NXT, which Breeze won. Two weeks later, Parker defeated Breeze in a rematch, and ended their feud. In December, Breeze helped Bo Dallas retain the NXT Championship during a lumberjack match against Adrian Neville, which resulted a match between the two on the January 15, 2014, episode of NXT, where Neville was victorious. Breeze retorted later that Neville was not good-looking, mocking his nickname. The next month, in a rematch, Neville once again defeated Breeze. On February 27, 2014, at NXT Arrival, Breeze was scheduled to face Xavier Woods, but both men were attacked by Alexander Rusev, rendering the match a no contest. Throughout March, Breeze continued his feud with Woods, by attacking him before a match with Rusev, before the two faced each other in a match, which Breeze won. On the May 8 episode of NXT, Breeze participated in a 20-man battle royal, for a shot at the NXT Championship, and was involved in a three–way tie. As a result, Breeze faced the other two winners, Sami Zayn and Tyson Kidd in a triple–threat match on the following week, which Kidd won. On May 29, at NXT TakeOver, Breeze defeated Sami Zayn in another number one contender's match but in mid–June he suffered a broken finger, which kept him out of action for a month. Breeze returned on the July 24 episode of NXT, defeating Mojo Rawley and received his title match against champion Adrian Neville on the August 14 episode of NXT, but was unsuccessful after Kidd interfered and caused a disqualification. This led to a match between Breeze and Kidd on the following week, which Kidd won, when Breeze counted himself out. On September 11, Breeze, along with Zayn and Kidd, once again challenged unsuccessfully for the title at NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way. Prior to this, Breeze made his main roster debut on the September 8 episode of Raw, teaming with Kidd in a match against Neville and Zayn, to hype their title match. Throughout the next months, Breeze competed in various matches, but was not involved in any feud. On the December 18 episode of NXT, a cell phone vignette from Breeze aired, claiming that he was taking a short break from NXT to model overseas. He returned on the January 8, 2015 episode of NXT, defeating the debuting Chad Gable. On the January 21 episode of NXT, Breeze was defeated by Hideo Itami in a first round match of a tournament to determine the new number one contender for the NXT Championship. In a rematch at NXT TakeOver: Rival, on February 11, Itami again defeated Breeze. Breeze's rivalry with Itami continued and the two, along with Finn Bálor, were scheduled for a triple–threat number one contender's match at NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, on May 20, however, Itami was attacked in the parking lot, and the match was turned into a one on one between Breeze and Bálor, which Bálor won. During the tapings of NXT, on July 16, William Regal scheduled Breeze to wrestle Jushin Thunder Liger at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn, on August 22. Breeze called himself the "Face of the Rising Sun" until Liger won. Breeze then entered the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic tournament, where he was paired with Bull Dempsey. The two were eliminated from the tournament by Tommaso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano on the September 9 episode of NXT when Dempsey got pinned. This led to a match between the two on the September 23 episode of NXT, which Breeze won. On October 7, at NXT TakeOver: Respect, Breeze competed in a match against Apollo Crews, which he would lose. It would mark his final match at NXT, as Breeze was called up to the main roster after the event. On the October 22, 2015 episode of SmackDown, Breeze was promoted to WWE's main roster, appearing during a Miz TV segment, after being introduced by Summer Rae, and attacked Dolph Ziggler. On the November 9 episode of Raw, Breeze made his in–ring debut, losing to Dean Ambrose in a first round match in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship tournament. Throughout November, Breeze continued his feud with Ziggler, resulting in a match at Survivor Series, which Breeze won. However, Ziggler defeated Breeze on Raw and SmackDown, in two rematches, to officially end their feud. After competing in various matches, Breeze and Summer Rae amicably went their separate ways on the December 31 episode of SmackDown. Starting on the January 11, 2016 episode of Raw, Breeze went on a winless streak for over 20 televised matches, including losing to the likes of Zack Ryder and Jack Swagger on Main Event or Superstars. At Royal Rumble, Breeze was eliminated within two minutes in his first Royal Rumble match by Roman Reigns and AJ Styles. On the February 15 episode of Raw, Breeze competed in a five way match against Dean Ambrose, Kevin Owens, Stardust and Dolph Ziggler for Ambrose's WWE Intercontinental Championship, where Breeze was pinned by Owens. At WrestleMania 32, Breeze competed in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, where he was eliminated by Mark Henry. On the April 28 episode of SmackDown, Breeze formed an alliance with R-Truth. On the May 2 episode of Raw, Breeze defeated Goldust after interference by Truth. On the May 12 episode of SmackDown, Breeze and Truth would defeat Goldust and Fandango. Following the match, a double turn occurred as Breeze and Fandango aligned and attacked Truth and Goldust. On the May 16 episode of Raw, Breeze and Fandango would defeat Truth and Goldust, and again on the May 26 episode of SmackDown. Breezango however lost at Money in the Bank, because they went into the match suffering from (kayfabe) severe burns, caused by Goldust adjusting the dial on their tanning machine. On July 19 at the 2016 WWE draft, Breezango was drafted to SmackDown. On July 24, on the Battleground pre-show, Breezango defeated The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) in a tag-team match. At SummerSlam, Breezango competed in a 12-man tag team match, where their team lost. They then entered the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship tournament, where they were eliminated in the first round by American Alpha. On the November 8 episode of SmackDown, Breezango defeated The Vaudevillains to qualify for Team SmackDown for the 10–on–10 Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination match at Survivor Series, where they were defeated by Team Raw, with them being the first team eliminated from the match. During this time, Breezango would undergo a slight gimmick change, where they began to refer themselves as "fashion police". On April 2, 2017, on the WrestleMania 33 kickoff show, Breeze, along with Fandango, both entered the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, but were unsuccessful. On the April 25 episode of SmackDown, Breezango defeated The Ascension in a beat the clock challenge match, becoming the number one contenders for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship at Backlash. During the feud, Breezango turned face in the process. At Backlash, Breezango unsuccessfully challenged The Usos for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. On the May 23 episode of SmackDown, after Fandango and Breeze defeated Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso in singles matches, Breezango challenged The Usos for the titles that same night, but were once again unsuccessful. At Money in the Bank, Breezango defeated The Ascension. Over the next few months, Breezango competed on SmackDown in various matches. On the Survivor Series Kickoff, they lost to Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. At Clash of Champions, Breezango lost to The Bludgeon Brothers. They would go on to lose a rematch on the December 26 episode of SmackDown. On the January 2 episode of SmackDown, Breezango had another match with The Bludgeon Brothers and The Ascension tried to save them, but got beat down. On the January 9 episode of SmackDown, Breezango defeated Rusev and Aiden English. On the Fastlane kickoff show, Breezango and Tye Dillinger defeated Mojo Rawley, Chad Gable, and Shelton Benjamin in a six-man tag team match. On the April 3 episode of SmackDown, Breezango, Tye Dillinger and Zack Ryder defeated Baron Corbin, Dolph Ziggler, Mojo Rawley and Primo Colón in a six-man tag team match. On the WrestleMania 34 kickoff show, Breeze competed in the 30-man battle royal for the André the Giant Memorial Trophy, which was won by Matt Hardy. On April 16, during the 2018 WWE Superstar Shake-up, Breezango was drafted to Raw brand. That same night, they defeated Cesaro and Sheamus. At the Greatest Royal Rumble event, Breeze entered the match but was unsuccessful after being eliminated by Mojo Rawley. On July 6, it was reported that Fandango had suffered a left labrum tear in his shoulder that would put him out of action for six months, which was why Breeze had been inactive. On the December 12 episode of NXT, Breeze appeared as the surprise opponent for Ricochet's NXT North American Championship match in a losing effort. On the December 17 episode of Raw, Breeze accepted Dean Ambrose's open challenge for the Intercontinental Championship, which he lost. At WrestleMania 35, Breeze competed in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal which was won by Braun Strowman. On April 14 at WWE Worlds Collide, Breeze defeated Roderick Strong. On April 25, 2019, Breeze started appearing at NXT live events. On the May 22 episode of NXT, Breeze returned to NXT television where he interrupted NXT North American Champion Velveteen Dream and took a selfie with him, but then attacked him. It was later announced that Breeze would face Velveteen Dream for the NXT North American Championship at NXT TakeOver: XXV. At the event, Breeze lost to Velveteen Dream and after the match they took a selfie together. On the July 31 episode of NXT, Breeze's tag partner Fandango returned from injury to help Breeze fend off The Forgotten Sons, thus reuniting Breezango. Breezango would begin a feud with the Forgotten Sons, defeating them in tag team action as well as in a six-man tag action with Isaiah "Swerve" Scott as their partner. However, in December, Fandango was once again sidelined with an injury leaving Breeze as a singles competitor. On the January 10 episode of 205 Live, he made his brand debut defeating Tony Nese. The following week, he defeated Ariya Daivari.Category:NXT Superstars Category:205 Live Superstars